Owing to technological advancement and economic development, contemporary humankind experience marked changes in lifestyle and workplaces. For instance, in these days, people's sedentary work or study entails maintaining the same posture for a long period of time, and carrying heavy goods while standing is not uncommon among workers. As a result, contemporary people's spine is particularly vulnerable. For example, Bulging disk usually results in compression of the spinal cord especially in the presence the patent's body movement, and in consequence the Bulging disk causes illness to the patient who would have to receive spine-stretching rehabilitation therapy in order to be healed. Spine-stretching rehabilitation therapy can be performed in two ways: spinal stretching performed by machine, and spinal stretching performed by hand. The former is all the range, because the latter requires well-trained know-how and must be followed by screening the patient for special diseases, such as osteoporosis, blood vessel conditions, rheumatoid arthritis, and ankylosing spondylitis.
The related prior art disclosed a conventional method for performing spinal stretching by machine. The method is characterized by: standing a patient up within a vertical frame; resting the patient's axillae on axilla-supporting structures; clamping the patient's waist with waist-supporting structures; and lifting the patient's body slowly by an electrically operating means until the patient's tiptoes do not come into contact with the floor. The operating principle of the method is: stretching the spine by giving a pull at the spine by gravity, that is, by the gravitational pull which originates from the patient's body weight. However, with the patient being hung in the air for a long while, the conventional method for performing spinal stretching by machine causes soreness to the patient's axillae and back muscles, thus deteriorating the efficacy of spine-stretching rehabilitation therapy. Accordingly, the conventional method for performing spinal stretching by machine is not effective in spinal rehabilitation therapy.